


Falsedades

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sintió el reiatsu del otro cuando ya había llegado ante la puerta, la observó con cierta animadversión, chistando en su interior. Odiaba relacionarse con shinigamis, pero no podía dejar de lado lo interesante que era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falsedades

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, no soy Tite Kubo. No estaría haciendo un fanfic en español de algo que me pertenece. Todo de él.

El cigarrillo murió bajo la suela del zapato, mano derecha en el bolsillo y caminar elegante. Sintió el reiatsu del otro cuando ya había llegado ante la puerta a la cual observó con cierta animadversión, chistando en su interior. Odiaba relacionarse con _shinigamis,_ pero no podía dejar de lado lo interesante que era.

El hombre de barba llegó con paso tranquilo y una seriedad poco habitual en el rostro, lo miró y asintió cual si fuera un saludo. La puerta se abrió y el tercero en discordia hizo su aparición, plantando una enorme sonrisa, entre ladina y satisfecha.

—Pasen. —El rubio se hizo a un lado e indicó el camino con el brazo. El primero en ingresar fue Kurosaki siendo seguido por el otro doctor. Urahara los condujo a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto en dónde podrían conversar del asunto sin interrupciones. Sobraba espacio allí, lo único que había eran cojines y una mesilla de té. Isshin se tiró en ellos, pero Ishida se ajusto los lentes rechazando la oferta, recargó la espalda contra la pared y esperó paciente—. Bueno, se preguntarán porque los he citado a ambos. —Los ojos se ocultaron detrás de la visera del sombrero rayado—. Seré claro, conciso y directo, a fin de cuentas los tres somos adultos. —Kurosaki se removió inquieto y miró al sujeto de pelo blanco palmeando el cojín a su lado instándolo a que tomara un lugar, pero Ryuuken sólo lo miró en respuesta y permaneció inmóvil en el sitio—. Lo sé todo —soltó el ex capitán del doceavo escuadrón; luego una mesurada carcajada apareció—. Saben que los he visto, pillines.

Ishida lanzó un exagerado suspiro de hartazgo, si no daba pie seguirían así por mucho tiempo y la verdad es que tenía obligaciones por cumplir por mucho que le pesara.

—¿Y qué con eso? ¿Qué harás? ¿Denunciarnos por sodomía?

—No —lo miró, complacido por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, esas palabras eran las que necesitaba—. Es sencillo, me dije a mí mismo “¿qué harás, Kisuke?”, o sea, es una gran oportunidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Por fin Isshin juntaba coraje para meter bocado.

—Y pensé —continuó con algarabía— “¿qué dirían Kurosaki-kun e Ishida-kun al enterarse que sus papás son pareja, hacen eso y desde hace tanto tiempo?”.

—Bastardo —musitó Ryuuken. Tomó con calma uno de los cigarrillos guardados en el bolsillo de la camisa.

—Claro, imagino que Kurosaki-kun aún le debe dar un lugar importante a su madre, mientras que Ishida-kun tiene un carácter muy particular…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —interrumpió el Quincy. Estaba harto del teatro, él no había nacido para eso—. ¿Dinero? Puedo dártelo. —No lo dijo con desesperación, sino con seguro autocontrol de la situación.

—No necesito dinero —rió Kisuke—. Un hombre de mi edad tiene otras necesidades.

—¿Qué quieres, Urahara? —intervino Isshin—. No puedo creerlo de ti… o sí, pero sé claro, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

El aludido no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de placer, guió la mirada hacia donde el hombre de pelo blanco se hallaba recargado contra la pared y lo señaló.

—A él… Lo quiero a él.

Ese era el momento clave; los tres corazones latían con frenesí, eran conscientes de que las cosas podían salir muy bien como muy mal.

—¿Sólo eso? —desafió Ryuuken, como si entregarse cual premio no fuera la gran cosa.

—Una vez al menos.

Isshin miró a su pareja, no con una mirada de reproche, sino con curiosidad. ¿En realidad estaba aceptando con tanta facilidad? Ryuuken percibió ese gesto e intentó justificarse citando las primeras palabras del tendero.

—Somos adultos. Y es sólo sexo.

—Ok —Isshin elevó las manos, era su turno—: No me fío de ti —señaló al rubio—, sólo con la condición de que yo pueda estar, para asegurarme de que Ryuuken estará bien.

—Sé cuidarme muy bien solito, Kurosaki. —Maldito orgullo, quiso morderse la lengua, pero tarde, puesto que esas palabras ya habían escapado de su boca.

—¡Por mí es perfecto! —exclamó abanicándose, para esconder una nueva sonrisa sagaz detrás del adminículo. Intervino justo a tiempo.

Isshin lo secundó, ahogó una mueca que insistía en coparle los labios, por fortuna desde el lugar el Quincy no podía ver la creciente emoción en sus ojos y semblante. Cruzó una mirada con el tendero que fue suficiente para hablar sin palabras. Todo había salido perfecto, de acuerdo al plan.

Es más, Isshin le asustaba que hubiera salido todo tan redondo, recordó en ese instante el momento en el que Urahara le planteó la idea, reproche mediante. Había ido para pedirle que renueve los sellos que protegían la casa, necesarios para evitar una plaga de hollows con tanto reiatsu junto en un mismo sitio. Kisuke quiso cobrarle como en los viejos tiempos, pero por vez primera Isshin se negó. Quiso conocer los motivos y, con la confianza que le tenía a Urahara, fue sincero.

— _No puedo_ —se había excusado Isshin con una gran sonrisa—, _Ishida se va dar cuenta y me matará_ —luego agregó con suma gracia _—: ¡no sabes el carácter que tiene!_

 _—No se tiene por qué enterar. —_ Movió la visera de su sombrero ocultando la mirada lujuriosa y ladina.

— _Va a sentir tu reiatsu impregnado en mi piel. No es idiota._ —Con sinceridad no quería engañar a Ryuuken.

— _Bueno, lo hacemos participe así no se ofende por dejarlo afuera_ —dijo, mitad en broma, mitad en serio, tanteando la reacción del otro.

Kurosaki mostró primero un semblante adusto, como si la idea le desagradara, pero fue cambiando paulatinamente esa expresión por una meditabunda, hasta que comenzó a reír con malicia.

— _No va a querer, aunque él lo niegue en el fondo es un puritano_. —Luego se corrigió—. _Quiero decir, nunca lo hablamos, pero… ¡ya lo has visto! No lo veo aceptando hacer algo así, se ofenderá si llego a, siquiera, insinuárselo._ —Meditó con seriedad al respecto—. _No, si llego a proponérselo lo último que veré en vida será una flecha Quincy._ —Asintió con energía.

— _Las apariencias engañan, Isshin-san._ —Descubrió así que la relación entre los dos era reciente o algún otro motivo debía haber para que no se animaran a conversar del tema como pareja, sin rodeos, siendo francos con sus sentimientos y gustos particulares.

 _—¿Tú crees?_ —Negó, en el fondo le aterraba. No porque Ishida se enojara, perderlo era lo que más temía.

— _Los puritanos en el fondo son los peores._

— _Ya, pero no puedo planteárselo_ _así como así._ —Que la idea le encantaba, no lo negó. Hacía mucho que no estaba con Kisuke y a decir verdad, pese al cariño que le tenía al Quincy, no podía negar cuánto extrañaba la anatomía del tendero.

— _No hace falta..._ —Una sonrisa artera se le instaló en los labios.

Así había comenzado a plantear la emboscada, cuidando meticulosamente las palabras a decir para encontrar la forma más idónea de convencerlo, de hacérselo creer y evitar la furia de un verdadero dragón. Isshin sudaba, ¡que Ishida no era ningún idiota! Aunque había estado de acuerdo en engatusarlo en su fuero más interno creía que Ryuuken era demasiado listo para caer en las redes de Urahara… pero acaso ¿olvidaba que éste era el maestro del ardid?

Y allí se encontraban los tres en esa habitación, mirándose unos a los otros como si no pudieran creer todavía que estaban de acuerdo con llevar a cabo aquel acto pernicioso de sodomía extrema; la sangre comenzó a correr ante la mera idea, agolpándose en una zona muy especial.

El calor de la sala comenzó a subir y eso que no habían hecho nada más que escudriñarse con la mirada, como si fuera una contienda en dónde era menester estudiar el proceder del enemigo. Uno de los tres tenía que quebrar el clima tenso y cortar el hielo, sorpresa que fuera Ryuuken quien lo hizo.

—Bien, quítense la ropa o vamos a estar todo el puto día así. —Apagó el cigarrillo en una fuente y agregó—: Cuanto más rápido hagamos esto…

—Un momento —lo frenó Kisuke—, aquí mando yo —dijo con gracia— y el que se va a quitar la ropa serás tú. —La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era de pura y desmedida satisfacción.

El Quincy chistó, miró al rubio y luego a su pareja quien se limitó a quedarse observándolo con la misma cara de idiota que portaba Urahara. El susodicho dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en los almohadones como si estuviera a punto de ver un espectáculo, Isshin no tardó en secundarlo, ocupando un sitio a su lado y esperando por el show.

Ishida soltó el aire entre dientes, como si fuera una risa… que ni soñaran con que les bailara. Sin más opciones suspiró y procedió a quitarse la chaqueta.

—Eso sí —agregó el tendero— con calma, despacio. Las cosas buenas hay que disfrutarlas poco a poco. —Se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de sonreír.

Ryuuken arqueó las cejas en un gesto altanero. A decir verdad le excitaba la situación, quizás por eso no se había quejado aún de que el rubio se autonombrara jefe de la situación. Dejó la chaqueta a un costado y procedió a desprender uno a uno los botones de la camisa con extrema parsimonia.

Urahara se relamió cuando se pudo vislumbrar apenas un poco de piel, Kurosaki lo miró de reojo, sintiéndose orgulloso de que su pareja le arrancara esos gestos al tendero, sintiéndose orgulloso de tener a un hombre como Ryuuken a su lado. Cuando la camisa fue arrojada junto a la corbata en un rincón del cuarto, se pudo contemplar la perfección del Quincy. Pese a los años seguía manteniéndose en forma, si bien no poseía musculatura al estilo Isshin, su vientre marcado hacia delicias a los ojos del tendero; quien feliz observó a su amigo sentado a su lado.

—Y tú sin compartir, egoísta. —Isshin en respuesta sólo rió negando con la cabeza, Kisuke era incorregible, y así lo apreciaba. Ishida no se inmutó por la acotación, no era narcisista, pero tampoco ciego y sabía que su cuerpo todavía se mantenía mucho mejor de lo que se podía esperar a su edad. Cuando las manos de Ryuuken se posaron sobre el cinto, los otros dos repararon en la tenue erección—. Míralo al pervertido, le excita andar desnudándose frente a los tipos —dijo el rubio con profunda lascivia y seriedad.

Isshin volvió a silenciar, no se sentía todavía preparado para acotar al respecto, no hasta estar bien seguro de que Ishida no se mosquearía por seguirle la corriente a Kisuke. El Quincy estaba muy concentrado en lo suyo; era cierto, le excitaba pensar que estaba a merced de dos shinigami. Dios santo, los detestaba, pero qué buenos que estaban para follar.

Se quitó el cinturón y desabrochó el pantalón que cayó al suelo junto a la ropa interior. La expresión de Urahara entonces fue de aceptación, la imagen de una desnudez completa lo había puesto por completo a tono. Las piernas del Quincy casi lampiñas, la mata de vello ligeramente grisácea cubriendo los genitales y el pene endurecido hacían un cuadro delicioso.

—Está muy apetecible, ¿cierto? —Por fin Kurosaki había abierto la boca. Profesó aquellas palabras con verdadero orgullo.

—Está… para comérselo —asintió el tendero.

—Ya —musitó Ryuuken quitándose los lentes—. ¿Me van a tener así toda la tarde? —cuestionó con fingido fastidio. Lo último que quedaba por sacar, que eran las medias, desaparecieron en un santiamén, y así el Quincy estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Se acercó a los otros dos que seguían con las miradas puestas en su anatomía y les exigió desvestirse—. Desviste a mi pareja —le ordenó.

Kisuke aceptó la orden sólo porque la idea le encantaba y, siguiéndole el juego -conociendo las verdaderas intenciones detrás de las palabras- acotó:

—¿Seguro? ¿No te pondrás celoso de ver como un tipo desviste a tu macho?

—Qué burdo eres. —Y le encantaba. Isshin rió por la expresión de Ishida y se hizo hacia atrás para permitirle a Urahara desprenderle los botones de la camisa, los vellos del pecho hicieron su aparición, Kisuke no pudo reprimirse y pasó la mano a través de ellos—. Ey, no te di permiso para que lo tocaras, sólo para que lo desvistieras.

Kisuke alejó esa mano y aprovechando la cercanía de Ishida extendió un brazo para palmearle una nalga.

—Tú no mandas. —El golpe resonó en la habitación—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas? —cuestionó en broma, pero con formalidad—. Si sigues portándote así, tan insurgente, tendré que castigarte.

—Atrévete —desafió el Quincy.

—Bueno, ya —medió Isshin, sabía que era parte del juego, pero también que hablaban un poco en serio, ambos tenían un carácter fuerte, o mejor es decir, a ambos les gustaba mandar.

La camisa de Kurosaki fue quitada, entonces con ansias disimuladas Kisuke se concentró en el pantalón y cuando el pene apareció dando un respingo acotó sólo para provocar.

—Es enorme, Isshin-san.

—Eso dicen —comentó el aludido con vanidad, mirando a Ishida.

—No te hagas. —Se quejó el peliblanco. Sabía muy bien que ellos dos habían sido amantes, por lo tanto era idiota de parte del tendero fingir sorpresa, conocía la anatomía de su pareja incluso mejor que él. Kisuke rió complacido por las reacciones.

—Me dieron ganas de mamársela, ¿me va a dejar señor Quincy mandón?

—Y si igual vas a hacer lo que se te cante, como siempre —respondió.

Sin embargo, pese al pseudo permiso, Urahara lo dejó a medio desvestir y prosiguió a sacarse el sombrero. Kurosaki terminó de quitarse las prendas sin dejar de observar como Urahara desataba el lazo del obi.

—Quiero que los dos me desvistan. —No olvidaba que gracias a él estaban en esa circunstancia, así que pensaba aprovecharse de ambos—. Quiero que los dos me den todo lo que quiero y necesito.

Ryuuken no dijo nada, se mordió la lengua para evitar una queja y junto a su pareja procedió a desvestir al tendero; aprovecharon el momento para acariciar sutilmente las zonas de piel que iban quedando a la vista. Kisuke estaba contento, tenía el cuello del otro shinigami a escasos metros de la boca y los labios del Quincy muy cerca del rostro, podía incluso sentir el cálido aliento de Ryuuken golpeando contra la piel.

Su autocontrol llegó hasta ahí, se mostraba indeciso, pero al final optó por acariciar el trasero de Ishida y besar el cuello de Kurosaki. Un gemido escapó de sus bocas, antesala de lo que iba a ocurrir. Ishida se dejó llevar por la caricia, sintiendo primero el toque suave y luego como lo aferraban con ganas, al punto del dolor. Acarició el vientre del tendero hundiendo la boca en la parte trasera del cuello, para morderlo casi donde comenzaba la nuca.

Kurosaki se contentó con mirar como su adorado Ishida desplegaba toda su sensualidad, pero de vez en cuando entrecerraba los ojos presa del placer que la boca del Kisuke le estaba proporcionando, éste succionaba cual vampiro la nuez de Adán, para más tarde iniciar un lento recorrido hacia el pecho.

Hicieron una pausa al unísono, como si quisieran estudiarse. Respectivas sonrisas coronaron el encuentro, la de Isshin franca, la de Urahara libidinosa y la de Ryuuken interna. Con el lenguaje del cuerpo el tendero los invitó a acostarse, primero lo hizo él, jalándolos de los brazos. Cayeron uno a cada lado, ocupando la respectiva parte que le correspondía.

Kurosaki buscó ponerlo de perfil, para poder obtener su espalda y jugar con el trasero, le encantaba esa zona del tendero. Ishida entonces, con lo más interesante al menos ante su visión, acarició el pubis de Urahara arrancándole suspiros, hasta que llegó al pene y fueron gemidos. Cortos y apagados, pero gemidos al fin.

—Eso es, Quincy. Agárrala bien, sé que te gusta… tienes cara de que te gusta mucho —dijo el rubio presa del deseo, llevó una mano hacia atrás para tomarlo a Kurosaki de la nuca e instarlo a morderle más fuerte el cuello.

Sintió los dientes de Isshin inclusive en los hombros y en la espalda, hasta que la lengua inició un seductor recorrido por la espalda rumbo al sur. Por reflejo se acomodó tratando de estirar las piernas, pero el shinigami no iba a darle aún con el gusto de sentir la humedad entre las nalgas.

Ishida acarició al rubio con calma, disfrutando del contacto cálido y suave de la piel que recubría el prepucio, podía sentir como crecía y se endurecía más y más, hasta que unas gotas de líquido pre seminal aparecieron. Lo masturbó con el dedo índice y cordial, estirando esa piel levemente hacia atrás, mientras que con el pulgar presionaba la rendija atrapando la gota que luego saboreó.

—¿Quieres mamarla, Quincy? —consultó Urahara.

Kurosaki reaccionó con esas palabras y escaló hasta llegar entre medio de los dos. Comprendía que Kisuke y Ryuuken estuviesen tan atentos el uno al otro, al fin de cuentas ellos dos no se conocían de esa forma, así que no se sintió excluido, al contrario, se sentía motivado de poder ver a su mejor amante con su pareja.

Isshin se estiró un poco para robarle un escueto beso al Quincy y consultarle.

—¿Quieres que lo hagamos entre los dos?

Ryuuken no respondió, tomó a Kurosaki de la nuca y lo atrajo hasta su rostro para morderle los labios y besarlo con ganas. Cómo lo amaba, o al menos ahora lo quería más que hacía dos horas atrás. Kisuke se sintió motivado por el fogoso beso y él no quiso ser menos. Acarició con las manos sendas mejillas que estaban a su alcance y mirándolo divertido a Ishida le consultó.

—¿Te molesta?

—Por favor —cedió en el mismo tono de fingida cordialidad, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

Ishida se mordió los labios al ver como los otros dos se mataban, literalmente, a besos. Podía ver la lengua de ambos, entremezclarse. Dios, el pene le iba a estallar y todavía quería más, ¡todavía quedaba más! Mientras los otros dos estaban en lo suyo bajó con disimulo hasta la entrepierna de Urahara encontrándose con la erección también de su pareja, ambos penes se frotaban, endurecidos y anhelantes de caricias.

Ishida no supo con cual empezar así que repartió lengüetazos por igual. Cuando los hombres repararon en el detalle lo miraron desde el lugar con una sonrisa de complacencia y volvieron a la carga besándose como antes, entregándose al placer de sentir los labios de Ishida sobre esa zona tan sensible; no obstante fue Urahara quien cayó en la cuenta.

—Vas a necesitar ayuda para tragarte el pedazo de Isshin-san.

Eso le supo a desafío, mirándolo con supremacía tomó el pene de su pareja y lo fue introduciendo poco a poco en la boca ante la mirada sorprendida del tendero, escuchando los gemidos más pronunciados del que estaba siendo felado. Cuando la punta del pene tocó la campanilla hizo lo de siempre: relajó las paredes de la garganta, tomó aire y lo introdujo más adentro. Respiraba por la nariz, atragantado con el miembro de su shinigami favorito. Se lo quitó para poder darle tregua y de inmediato escuchó las sonoras carcajadas de Isshin seguido del choque de palmas del tendero.

—¡Bravo! —Lo vitoreaban. Se hubiera acomodado los anteojos de tenerlos puestos.

Urahara no quiso quedarse con las ganas, se acomodó a la par de él y tomó el miembro de Kurosaki dándoselo al Quincy para que volviera a hacer lo mismo. El barbudo se acomodó con los codos sobre el suelo para tener una mejor visión de esos dos hombres tragándole el pene. Entre ambos se encargaron de desquiciarlo, mientras uno torturaba los testículos mordiéndolos, succionándolos y lamiéndolos, el otro se encargaba de presionar con los labios la redondeada punta que ya a esas alturas estaba roja y a punto de explotar.

Las lenguas se encontraban a medio camino, luchando por ganar el domino, cosa que divertía a Isshin puesto que parecían pelear hasta para eso. Urahara aprovechó la circunstancia para tomarlo de la quijada y besarlo. Había tenido ganas de comerle la boca al quincy desde… no sabía, desde que lo había visto por vez primera hacia ya muchos años.

Alternaron la labor, hasta que notaron que Isshin había llegado al punto de no retorno y lo que ambos querían era otra cosa además de tener el semen de ese hombre en la boca.

—No doy más —confesó Kisuke incorporándose, mirando primero al shinigami recostado y luego al peliblanco—, quiero que te la tragues de la misma manera que lo hiciste con Isshin —apremió, excitado desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies.

—Tú a mi no me das ordenes —se quejó, para apoyar una mano en el pecho del rubio y recostarlo.

Kisuke se dejó hacer creyendo que obtendría lo pedido, pero se asombró cuando el hombre de pelo blanco se recostó a la inversa a su lado. Entendió enseguida el fin y atrapó con la boca el endurecido miembro que estaba a su alcance para sentir como hacían lo mismo con el suyo.

Era la locura: tener un pene en la boca y sentir a la par como era felado, succionando como si fuera el fin del mundo. Isshin aprovechó para descansar y retrasar la eyaculación, pero no se quedó como mero espectador por mucho tiempo. Se acercó a la escena para poder acariciarlos, un rato a cada uno, con especial interés en sus traseros.

Ryuuken sintió, primero, las manos de Urahara, pero luego fueron cuatro y creyó morir. Tantos dedos tocando en esa zona tan delicada, o no, pero que para él cobraba un gran significado. Apreció como los dos perversos buscaban abrirle las nalgas para acariciarlo más profundo, se entregó, acomodándose de una manera en la que quedó con las manos y las rodillas sobre los almohadones.

Kisuke, desde el lugar, podía ver los movimientos de Kurosaki y comprendió enseguida que iba a lamer esa parte; succionó con más vehemencia el miembro del Quincy para enloquecerlo y eso fue lo que pasó. La mamada que le regaló al tendero fue antológica, tragó tanto y tan rápido como pudo, sintiendo esas cuatro manos, la lengua de Isshin en el trasero y la boca del tendero succionándolo.

Creyó desmayarse cuando el orgasmo lo colmó, se quitó el pene de sus fauces para evitar morderlo y se dejó llevar por la gratificante sensación, maldiciendo a esos dos shinigamis, pero en verdad agradecido. Agotado se dejó caer a un costado para tratar de tomar distancia y recuperarse, entonces fue Kurosaki el que ocupó su lugar, lamiendo el pene de Urahara, luego los testículos para así llegar al ano.

Kisuke estaba a más no poder, siempre se volvía loco cuando Isshin hacía eso. Iba y venía con la lengua, abarcando todo, desde la punta del pene hasta el trasero. Quería sentirlo adentro y se lo hizo saber. Entonces se puso en la clásica y vulgar posición en cuatro, pero Kurosaki tenía otra cosa en mente y sentándose lo acomodó sobre las piernas.

De esa forma podía morderle la espalda, la nuca y los hombros a la vez que lo penetraba; de paso Ryuuken tenía con que entretenerse viendo como el pene de su pareja se perdía dentro del tendero.

La punta apenas se apoyó en el orificio e ingresó. Era tanto el placer y la excitación que el esfínter de Urahara no mostró resistencia, apenas un poco, que fue sorteado por una firme y segura estocada. En pocos minutos lo tenía adentro, ¡por fin! Lo podía sentir palpitar, apresado en la calurosa cavidad.

Kisuke comenzó a balbucear -seguro que obscenidades, pero inentendibles- y cuando vio que el Quincy se le iba al humo lo tomó de la cabeza y lo guió a su endurecido pene. Acabó entre movimientos continuos, experimentando la inmensidad de Isshin a tope. Ryuuken se prendió al miembro y no se distanció hasta que Urahara no largó el último chorro de semen.

Cuando eso sucedió el cuerpo de Kisuke se relajó por completo y los gemidos de Kurosaki hicieron temblar las paredes, avisando así que era su turno. Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, ese había sido el mejor orgasmo de la historia, no sólo personal. Un momento de paz sobrevino, se recostaron uno al lado del otro quedando de nuevo Kisuke en el medio.

Ishida estaba otra vez excitado, era de esperarse con semejante despliegue y espectáculo, así que se acarició con calma, disfrutando del contacto con su propia piel, envuelto en el erótico momento, sintiendo el aire cargado de masculinidad, de testosterona. Isshin se incorporó para ir al baño a asearse.

—Ve tranquilo, no hay nadie en la casa —aclaró Kisuke para evitarle tener que vestirse, y desnudo se marchó.

Cuando se quedaron solos Ryuuken lo miró sin dejar de estimularse el pene con delicadeza, el tendero se acercó y le besó en los labios con infinita calma y dulzura, llevó una mano a la entrepierna del Quincy y la presionó.

—¿Has visto que no fue tan difícil? —comentó e Ishida frunció la frente. Era consciente de que pudo haber salido muy mal, pero ya, no tenía sentido quejarse, todo había salido de maravilla y para ser sincero sintió que había valido la pena el intento.

Luego de que se enteró de que Ishida jugaba en el mismo equipo no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ir al hospital con una vaga excusa quiso ver si podía morder un trozo de ese pastel que tan delicioso le parecía desde que lo había visto por primera vez, pero vaya que el doctorcito se tomaba enserio el tema de la fidelidad.

Claro que no fue fácil, nunca lo era tratar con un Quincy, pero cuando pudo acorralarlo contra la pared en uno de los pasillos del hospital, comprendió en la mirada y el ligero quejido que se le escapó, que tenía tantas ganas como él.

— _Los shinigamis son muy celosos_ —le había susurrado en la boca del tendero—. _En especial Kurosaki_.

— _Eso se arregla_ —murmuró conteniendo la ganas de morderlo.

Se distanció de él -porque sino traicionaría su autocontrol- y bajó la visera del sombrero. Claro que se arreglaba, sin ir más lejos Isshin había estado de acuerdo en engatusar al Quincy que estaba frente a sus ojos. Rió ante la idea de que ambos buscaban lo mismo, pero no se atrevían por supuestas reacciones negativas.

— _¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ —Mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, dio la vuelta para encaminarse a la oficina.

— _Nada_ —desvió Urahara—, _es que se me acaba de ocurrir algo_ …

Ishida frenó los pasos, tratando de disimular el creciente interés en las palabras del rubio. Lo que le propuso era descabellado, y si bien sabía que Isshin no era idiota, también sabía que cuando estaba excitado se le nublaban los sentidos y se le suprimía todo poder de raciocinio. Podía caer, y claro que lo haría.

Aunque al inicio a Ryuuken la idea le parecía demasiado, ¿cómo decirlo? improbable, dejaba de lado -por no conocer las intenciones de su pareja- que cuando tres quieren nada más se necesita de una excusa. No aceptó de manera clara, pero sin decir “no” se metió dentro de la oficina.

Cuando a los pocos días fue convocado por Urahara con el pretexto de que tenían que hablar cayó en la cuenta de que quería llevar a cabo el plan. No había nada de malo con intentarlo. Además se moría de ganas. Y allí estaba en el presente, desnudo, complacido, echado boca arriba y masturbándose con serenidad luego de una sesión brutal de sexo. Era el paraíso, o se le asemejaba bastante al menos.

Los ojos del tiempo que portaba el tendero, puestos sobre su anatomía, lo encendía porque podía leer en ellos cuánto lo deseaba.

—Si sigues así me pondrás duro otra vez —se quejó Urahara con una risita.

La fusuma se abrió dejando entrever la figura maciza de Kurosaki, su pene seguía siendo monstruoso aun estando flácido. Plasmó una sonrisa ante la escena, lejos de enojarse, al contrario, sintiéndose de nuevo feliz por poder tenerlos a ambos y sabiendo en su interior que los otros dos sentían lo mismo.

—Quiero que me la metas, hasta el fondo —dijo el Quincy con firmeza, masturbando ahora el miembro del rubio, pero no con la misma calma de antes, al contrario, fue inclemente, quería tenerlo tieso y a punto cuanto antes. 

Isshin se acercó para arrodillarse y, recargando el cuerpo de Ishida sobre su falda, tomó las piernas para ofrecerle, cual tributo, la anatomía del Quincy al tendero. Éste fue delicado, lamió la entrada para dilatarla un poco. Valiéndose de la saliva y de las inmensas ganas que tenía el peliblanco, se posicionó enseguida.

Ya no fue cuidadoso ni condescendiente, las ansias que experimentaba eran incontrolables, quería estar dentro del Quincy y arrancarle gemidos de placer y de dolor por igual. Acomodó el pene entre las nalgas y lo fue introduciendo poco a poco preguntándole si lo sentía, si le gustaba lo que sentía y si quería más.

Era evidente que Kisuke volvía a estar tan excitado como al inicio, ¿y qué decir de Ishida? Estaba que no podía más.

—Ya, maldito shinigami... —Quería sentir los testículos del tendero golpeteando contra su anatomía.

El científico pareció adivinar sus intenciones pues comenzó a arremeter, despiadado, metiendo y sacando sin contemplaciones. Isshin consoló a su pareja masturbándolo, entonces fue Kisuke quien lo sostuvo de las piernas abriéndoselas, mientras que Ishida se aferró a los potentes brazos de su pareja para tener un punto de apoyo y resistir las duras embestidas.

Fue demencial. El semen escapó de su pene con una fuerza descomunal, fue tal que los chorros llegaron hasta el pecho. Isshin se encargó de limpiarlo, primero con la mano, dándole a probar su propia esencia, pero más tarde con la lengua. Fue el turno de Urahara y entre tanto ir y venir se descargó, un poco dentro, un poco fuera. El Quincy podía sentir el semen deslizándose por las nalgas, embadurnándolo y saciándolo.

Cuando salió del lugar para caer boca arriba y exhalar el aire de manera pomposa exclamó.

—¡Genial!… ahora quiero ver como lo hacen ustedes dos, hagan de cuenta que yo no estoy —dijo con alegría—, como cuando están solos.

Kurosaki carcajeó con mesura y, muy entonado, no le dio tregua a su Quincy. Éste no había terminado de recuperarse que de inmediato sintió todo el peso de su hombre sobre él. Isshin lo tomó de la blanca cabellera para penetrarlo con furia. Lo bombeó todo lo que le vino en gana, doblegando las mermadas fuerzas del quincy, obligándolo a quedar, por completo, recostado y boca abajo.

Se aferró a las caderas para dar las últimas estocadas de liberación antes de eyacular entre sonoros gritos masculinos.

—Ey… Isshin-san —musitó Urahara desde su lugar. El mentado lo miró, aun jadeando luego del orgasmo—, no puedes irte de aquí invicto.

Ryuuken rió desde donde estaba, y una idea se instaló en la mente.

—Creo que para la primera vez una doble penetración es demasiado —miró a su pareja, desafiante—, pero tú eres un shinigami grande y fuerte, puedes con nosotros, ¿cierto?

¿Doble penetración? Kurosaki no podía creerlo y pese a que la idea de ser cruelmente “desvirgado” (entre comillas… que había tenido sus tropiezos) en un primer inicio le había aterrado, poco a poco comenzó a hacerle “cosquillas”. ¡Urahara y sus ideas! Primero debían recuperar las fuerzas, luego era menester prepararlo con “amor” y paciencia, dilatarlo lo suficiente hasta que su cuerpo estuviera preparado para recibir en su intimidad el grosor de dos miembros a la vez.

Por ser su “tortolito”, el primero en ablandar el orificio sería Ryuuken, pero Urahara lo secundaría. Pronto la tarde moriría y no lo dejarían en paz hasta lograr el cometido, lo penetrarían cuantas veces hiciera falta para acostumbrarlo, por fortuna Kisuke tenía algunos juguetes especiales que los ayudarían en la noble labor de destrozar a un fornido y masculino shinigami.

No necesitaron hacer demasiada pausa, la nueva idea era demasiado buena para posponerla y además había logrado encenderlos de nuevo. Lo positivo de haber eyaculado tanto radicaba especialmente en que más tiempo lograrían aguantar el nuevo orgasmo. Y eso… eso sólo era el comienzo de lo que les esperaba.

Quedaba toda la noche por delante, y toda la vida. Urahara sentía que no era momento para relevar verdades, al menos no era algo que a él le concernía. Los otros dos, como pareja, tenían que conversarlo y aprender a ser sinceros entre ellos con sus propios sentimientos, puesto que la confianza y la sinceridad son los principales pilares de una relación.

Kisuke por el momento disfrutaría de toda esa hipocresía, él no tenía nada que perder y en cambio había ganado mucho, no sólo sexo del bueno o dos amantes a su merced; porque Ryuuken e Isshin valían por miles.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
